Pride Land High (Disney)
by the only daughter of Pluto
Summary: all your favorite Disney characters(human and non- human turned human) thrown into high school together. watch friendships and love blossom and enemies and hate come in. includes princesses and princes, non princess and non prince, plus TLK 1&2 , Oliver and company, and lady and the tramp. rated T for high school things.


Tinker Bell pushed her bangs out of her eyes for the tenth time before the freshmen ordination even started. She sat next to her best friends, Peter Pan and Tiger Lily, board out of her mind, while some upper classmen ran around trying to get the others excited. She looked around the crowded gym she could see everything from her seat on the top bleacher. She watched as the upper class men ran up and down the bleachers trying to get the kids to dance with them. Lots of them did and Tink thought they looked ridicules jumping up and down waving their arms around. They obviously weren't trying out for the dance team. Well Tink hoped they weren't.

Tinker Bell loved to dance and she had gotten to be very good at it. She didn't worry about making it on the dance team; she knew they would take her once they saw her move. She had always been well sought after and she was very confident in everything she did. Well almost everything. There seemed to be this one thing she could never do and that was to get Peter Pan to ask her out. For some reason that silly boy had friend zoned her and she couldn't figure out why. She was going crazy thinking about it, but a gentle yet loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome everyone to Pride Land High freshmen ordination!" the principle, Walt Disney, says while the leaders come up to the stage. There were about ten upper classmen standing in a row and some still scattered around the room. "We hope this year will be a great one! Now before we do all the boring rules which won't really happen till tomorrow in your homeroom let's have some fun. We have some of the wonderful W.E.B. leaders up here and eight of them are going to take a homeroom class. The other two will help by supervising and helping out where they're needed. They will show you around and they also have some games for you. So why don't we meet them before splitting up." He says and then steps away from the microphone.

The first girl to step up is a blond tall girl she wears the bright green shirt like the rest of the leaders and a bright pink skirt that matches the writing on the shirt. A boy with light brown hair comes up next to her and they share the mic.

"Hello I'm Aurora, senior and caption of the cheer team. And I'm so excited to meet all of you." the blond girl says in a cheery voice.

"Hey I'm Phillip; also a senior and your ASB president and I hope you all love it here. Aurora and I will be taking Mr. Hooks homeroom class. We'll be the dorks waving around the sign with a hook on it. Cleaver right?" He says getting a few laughs from the crowd.

They walk over to the end of the line with a hook sign and the next two people step up, a couple of girls. One is Native American and the other African American.

"Hey y'all! I'm Tiana, senior and ASB treasurer and secretary. And I hope you all work hard this year to make it great!" says the African American girl. She had coco colored skin and dark hair pulled into a short pony tail. The Native American girl next to her had very long black hair that hung lose; she had tan skin with almond shaped eyes. Tink looked at Tiger Lilly thinking how similar she and her older sister looked. They shared the same tan skin and long black hair but their eyes were different, Pocahontas has almond shape but Tiger Lilly didn't so much.

"Hi I'm Pocahontas, senior and caption of the cross country and track team. And I hope you love it here." Pocahontas says with a smile. "Tiana and I will be taking Mrs. Ursula's homeroom class. We have the sign with the sea urchin on it."

They head to the end of the line, as Tiger Lilly leans over and whispers to Tink.

"I hope I don't have to be with my sister. It was bad enough that she had to drive me here." She complains. The two sisters didn't get along too well and anyone with eyes could see that. Pocahontas was very earthy, save the whales and things like that she even drove a persist. Tiger Lilly was very into the now. She liked all the gossip magazines, new clothes and being girly.

The next two kids that came up were different. The boy was small and had a hump in his back; he also walked a little funny. And the girl next to him was tan with dark hair and good looks.

"Look at that he can't even stand right!" a pale chubby kid with black hair yelled as they walked up to the mic. He laughs as did a few others. But the girl gave him a look and he sat down.

"Hel-hello I'm Quasimodo and I'm a junior and on the wrestling team." The boy says. He's shaking and Tink could tell what the fat kid said really got to him. His reddish brown hair covered one of his eyes and he had braces. The girl put her hand on his shoulder to steady him you could tell they weren't just working together they were good friends.

"Sup! I'm Esmeralda, senior and caption of the dance team." Tinker Bell's head shot up when she heard that, Peter elbowed her knowing this was the person she needed to talk to. "Quasimodo and I will be taking Mr. Frollo's homeroom class. We have the sign with the French flag." She says and starts to walk away but hurries back. "One more thing freshmeat! Don't you ever say a thing about Quasimodo! Yeah I'm talking to you pale child in the middle! You better pray to god that you're not in my group cause if you are I'm gonna give you hell!" and with that Esmeralda walked to the end of that line were Quasimodo was holding up the sign. The look on Mr. Disney's face with priceless, Tinker Bell knew she and Esmeralda would get along great! The next two kids to come up were a girl with bright orange curly hair and a boy with dark brown hair styled to perfection.

"Hello... I'm Merida, junior and I'm new here just like the rest of you." the girl said in a thick Scottish ascent. Her hair needed some help. It was everywhere crazy curly and so red! Tink thought she could show her some tricks for keeping it tame.

"Hey I'm Freddy, senior and I play basket ball. Merida and I will be taking Mr. Genie's homeroom class. We have the sign with the lamp on it." the boy says with a wink at the end. He was very good looking in Tink's eyes. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones with a beautiful smile.

"He is so cute! Tiger did you see him!" Tink turns to Tiger Lilly as lots of whispers go around the gym. Peter cocked his head to the side to here the girls better. Tink had caught his attention and that of the girl sitting next to them.

"My cousins say they call him The Prince here," the girl with black hair and blue eyes sitting next to Tinker Bell says. Tiger Lilly and Tink look at her. Tink raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would they call him that?" Tiger Lilly asks the girl. Peter looked at the three girls; he flipped his orange hair out of his eyes.

"Because he has everything. He gets all the girls and has the best grades. He's amazing at everything he does and his parents are famous." The girl says.

"They are? Who are they?" Tink asks excitedly. She and Tiger Lilly knew all the hot gossip on celebrities and to meet the son of them would be amazing. The next two leaders came up from around the room and started talking but the girls ignored them.

"Well his moms the Queen of Hollywood and his dad is a big producer but they try to keep The Prince hidden. He's not in the spot light as much. I heard he even lives in a different house then they do." The girl says. Tink and Tiger Lilly look at each other. The Queen of Hollywood! She is in every movie!

"Big whoop!" says Peter. "So his parents are all over Hollywood that doesn't mean he has everything." He rolls his eyes at the girls.

"He does too. He was dating my cousin Adella and she was at his house she said anything you could think of was there!" the girl says.

"I guess one of us will just have to find out," Tink said with a smirk. "We'll make a bet between the three of us. The first one to get the prince to ask them out wins. You in Tiger?" Tiger Lilly nods her head with a sly smile. Tink turns to the girl. "Are you in… um?"

"Melody, my names Melody. Yes I'm in." Melody says.

The girls talk through the rest of the interdiction, while Peter listen to them talk about everything; make-up, hair, classes, summer, family, Taylor Lautner, and things like that. Finally the last girl came up. She has blond hair pulled up in to a perfect high pony tail.

"Hi I'm Helen Troy and I'm here with my twin brother Hercules to help you with anything you need. We'll be in and out of the four home rooms to see how things are going…" she's interrupted by the bulky boy with orange hair standing over her.

"We're here pretty much to make sure you guys are having an awesome time." The boy who must be Hercules says with excitement. "If you need help finding something you love to do; clubs, sports or anything else my sister and I can find something for you. I may look big and scary but I'm really not I promise!" Hercules says before his sister pulls him off the stage and to the tables set up in front of it. Mr. Disney came back up to the microphone.

"Well now that you know everyone it's time to get you're classes and then meet up with your leaders and they'll take you to your homeroom. Have a great day! I'll be popping in to see how things are going." Mr. Disney says before kids are running to get there classes.

Tiger Lilly and Melody race down the steps to get there classes. Tink doesn't bother to get up. She waits till Peter is in front of her holding out his hand to help her up.

"This is stupid. I hate school." Tink says as she takes his hand to help her up. They start walking down the bleachers to the tables were kids were getting their classes.

"Weren't you the one that told me this would be fun?" Peter questions her. "You liar." She sticks her tough out at him.

The tables were set up in alphabetical order by last names. The A-Gs were at the first table, that's where Tinker Bell Abbott had to go. At the next table was H-M. The third table had N-S, and Tiger Lilly and Melody were in that line together. At the last table were all the kids with T-Z, which was the line Peter was in. Tink pushed her way thru the line till she reached the WEB leaders at the front handing out the classes. Tiger Lilly and Melody got there classes and stood on the top of the bleachers waiting for Tink and Peter.

When Tink got her classes she walked all the way back up the bleachers to compare with Melody and Tiger Lily. Tink had okay class looking at them. She had Frollo for home room! That meant she could ask Esmeralda about the dance team! She had Scar for health, Gothel for English, Hook for algebra 1, Troy for PE, Porter for life science, and O' Hare for engineering. That was a class she didn't remember sighing up for, overall tho not too shabby for a freshman, but she hoped to have classes with Peter. She looked up from the paper to watch him come up the steps. He had a smile on his face. Without a word Tink plucked the paper from his hand and gave him hers. She looked over his classes. He had Hook for home room, Porter for life science, Gothel for English, Troy for PE, Hook for algebra 1, Scar for health, and O' Hare for auto shop. They had math together and that was it. Tink thought that this sucked major. And that also meant they wouldn't see each other at all today!

Tink stomped her foot making a loud noise on the bleachers. They all looked at her as she shoved the paper back into Peter's hand. She quickly took a look at tiger lily's classes. All they had to together was health. Tiger Lilly had home room with Peter and she was taking geometry and biology. Melody leans over to Tink and reads her paper as Tinker Bell reads hers.

Melody had Ursula for home room, Scar for health, Troy for PE, Radcliffe for choir, Hook for algebra 1, fairy for English, and Ursula for biology. She had two classes with Tink! The three girls had health together right after home room. And Tink, Melody and Peter had math together. This wasn't looking that bad.

As Tink looked up for the paper she saw kids getting into their groups with the upper classmen. She was excited to talk to Esmeralda about the dance team! She knew she would make it.

The four of them starts down the steps and to their different groups. Tiger Lilly and Peter went off together and Melody left to join her group, leaving Tink alone. She boldly walked up to her group alone she put her hand on her hip. She looked at the kids standing around her. She spotted a girl with orange hair walking up to her.

"Hi!" the girl said a bubbly voice. "My name's Giselle, what's yours?" Tink looked at the girl she was taller than Tink but everyone was. She had blue eyes to go with her orange hair and cute little smile. She was wearing a baby blue top with white shorts and white flats.

"I'm Tinker Bell." She replied coolly. She looked around the group some more. And she notice that the kid that made fun of Quasimodo was in her group.

"That kid is screwed." Tink says looking at Giselle. She turned to the boy and nodded her head.

"He really shouldn't have said that. It wasn't nice." Giselle says innocently. Tink watch the girl behind Giselle turn around to face them. She moves to stand next to Giselle.

"Wasn't nice? It wasn't very smart of him to say. Especially not with Esmeralda around. My sisters gonna kick his ass tomorrow. Either that or she gonna get the guys to do it for her." The new girl says. She has black hair pulled up into a high pony tail with a purple hair tie that matched her tank top.

"She's your sister? That's so cool! It must be awesome to be in your sisters group. I wish my brother and sister weren't in charge of the whole thing so they could be with me." Giselle said. She looked at the girl realizing she didn't know her name. "Oh I'm Giselle by the way."

"Vidia," she says stiffly.

"Wait. Who are you're brother and sister?" Tink ask confused. She looks at Vidia. They could be friends; maybe she was into dancing too!

"Oh! Helen and Hercules! They were the ones up front. Maybe we'll see them later today!" she says excitedly. Tink watch as Vidia rolls her eyes at Giselle.

"That's cool that you both have siblings that go here." Tink says wishing that she had her sister here.

"What about you… don't you have any cool older siblings." Vidia taunted her. Tink felt her face grow warm.

"No. I have a twin sister but she lives with my dad. So I don't see her much. It's just me and my mom." Tink says. Finally everyone was in their groups and they were ready to go.

"Aw you poor thing." Vidia says as they start walking to home room. Quasimodo was leading the group and Esmeralda was walking in the back making sure no one left. She was right behind them. "Hey Esme how long is this whole thing gonna take? I'm board already." She complains.

"I don't know a few hours at the most." She says walking next to Vidia. She sees Giselle and Tink walking next to her sister. "Hi girls I'm Esmeralda. Who are you?" she asks them.

"I'm Giselle Troy! I'm so excited for school to start!" Giselle says excitedly. Her blue eyes were bright and she seemed to have a bounce in her step.

"Tinker Bell, I actually wanted to talk to you about the dance team." She says coolly. Vidia and Esmeralda both raised their eye brow; like they were surprised she wanted to dance. She did look like a shy girl with the way she was dressed. She had on a light green dress that went to her knees and white sandals to go with it. Her hair was in a soft bun that was hard to do because it was so short. She looked like a sweet girl not a dancer.

"Ha! You on the dance team?! That's hilarious!" says Vidia laughing at her. Tink could feel her face grow warm. "Honey you would make it past the first cut!"

"What makes you think I couldn't do it!? I bet I could make it farther then you could! I'm a great dancer thank you very much." She yelled at her. Esmeralda watched with interest. Tinker Bell turned to her. "When are try outs?! I'm so going to make it!"

They reached Frollo's class room and everyone came in and had a seat.

"A week from today. Bring all you've got." She replies as they walk in.

Tink takes a seat next to Giselle and Vidia sits in the back of the class. Esmeralda spots the kid that made fun of Quasimodo. She gives him the death stair, she walks over to him. She looks down at him. He swallows, scared for his life, no doubt. She didn't say or do anything, just look at him before she turned around back to the front of the class.

"Alright let's get started. You know us but we want to know you too" says Quasimodo looking around the class. "Lets start with you right here." He points to a girl with blond hair that looks like she attempted to teas it. She was dressed like a biker chick. She had on black jean shorts that barely covered anything and a black leather vest with a white V-neck under it. She had combat boots on her feet and a red bandana in her hair. "Tell us your name and how old you are and your elective class."

"Name's Pegarina, Peg for short. I'm 15 and I'm taking fashion as my elective." The girl says turning to the girl next to her. She had black hair the looked dyed and black eyes. She was dressed in all black. She had on ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top with some unreadable band name on it.

"Jetsam, 14, French." She said quickly. She looked like more of a background person Tink thought.

"I'm Arthur. I'm 14 and my elective is auto mechanics." A boy with blond hair and brown eyes says. He was wearing an orange polo with khaki shorts, his hair was messy but he was cute none the less.

"Hi! I'm Giselle, I'm 14 and my elective is drama!" she says all bubbly and overly excited.

"I'm Tinker Bell, I'm 14 and my elective is engineering." Tink lend back in her chair blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She turned to look at the boy sitting behind her. It was the boy that made fun of Quasimodo. He was pale with black hair and dark eyes. He had on a red t-shirt and some jeans. He looks down at his desk not daring to look at Esmeralda.

"My names Lenny but everyone just calls me Le Fou, I'm 14 and my elective is French." He mumbled. Nobody said anything as Esmeralda glared at him. Tink tuned everything out as she watched the way Esmeralda held herself, the way she walked with confidence. Tink did not want to stand out as a freshman if she could help it. She wanted to blend right in with the upper classmen. And she really wanted to be on the dance team. She had to beat…

"Vidia, I'm 14 and my elective is Spanish." She says interrupting Tink's train of thought. She was the last kid in the class. Everyone looked back up at Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

"Now were gonna go on a tour of the school and then we'll come back and play some games." She says stepping to the door. She walks out and everyone quickly follows.

* * *

Walking up the main stairs to the second floor Sally knew she was gonna get lost tomorrow. She couldn't figure what floor her classes were on and where the heck her locker was. She didn't know anyone here and she didn't want to. She just wanted to get thru the next four years and then jump in a car and drive until the car broke down. Sally couldn't believe her mother dragged her all the way out here so she could open her law office. Sally wanted to go back to LA. She already knew she wouldn't like this school. None of the boys in her class were cute. She listened to the girl with the red crazy hair talk about the school and where each class was.

She just hoped to get this day over with as soon as possible.

* * *

"So on this floor you've got your English classes, science, languages and the library. The third floor is the art area. Up we go." Tiana says as she starts up the stairs with the kids following her. Pocahontas ushered the rest of them up the stairs. "You've got the foods room, the art room, child development center, the theater, the band room, the fashion room and the choir room on this floor. All the 3000 lockers are on this floor. If you have a three as the first number then your locker is on this floor, twos are the second and ones are on the first. Who has a locker on this floor?" she asks, about half the kids raise their hands. "Alright I'll give you five minutes to figure out where your locker is. Ready go!" Half the kids run off to find their locker.

Koda scampered down the hall to find his locker with he knew was next to his brothers' locker. Kenai and Denahi had lockers 3204 and 3206 and Koda had locker 3205! He was super excited! He would get to see his brothers all the time.

He finds his locker and quickly opens it. It was decorated inside with streamers, on the inside of the door there was a sign that read 'good luck'.

"Times up!" he heard Tiana yell. He found a note on the bottom of the locker; he picked it up and ran back to the group.

As they walked down the stairs Koda opened the note. It was from his brothers.

Koda,

Hey there buddy! We know this is a really exciting time for you and that it will also be a really hard time but remember if Denahi made it this far then so can you!

Hey! I'm doing a great job! Thank you very much. Koda! You're gonna be great, trust me when I say this will be an awesome four years! I mean you see how often Kenai is out partying!:P

At least I still have good grades. But just remember that if anyone picks on you they have to deal with us! We'll always be here to help you out!

Remember to have fun and do amazing things! They'll love ya, almost as much as we love you.

Aw Denahi is going soft wait till the girls here about this!;) But we do love you bud. Have fun!

Love the best brothers ever!

Denahi and Kenai

Koda laughed at his brothers. He could tell where they fought over the pen and paper. The folded the note back up and pocketed it. They went back down the stairs all the way to the first floor. They walk to a big open room with a bunch of tables and chairs, the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria, well half of it. If you look thru the glass wall you can see the other half. And this room is the study hall and detention room. You don't want to be there." Tiana says walking down the hall she points to a wall lined with lockers. "This is the office. You also don't want to be there. That's the auto shop and then there are the math classes and the history rooms and health." She comes to a door next to the auto shop. "This is the gym and the locker rooms are on each side and the wrestling room is on the other side. The pool is outside the gym. And the football field is behind the school. Okay any questions? No? Good. Let's go."

They walk up to the room and everyone sits back down. Pocahontas stands in the front of the room and looks around the room. She counts kids off one two three, one two three, until everyone has a number.

"Ones over here, twos over there and threes in the back," She says as everyone moves. "So were gonna play a game. This is the human knot, what you do is everyone reaches in the circle and grabs someone hand that is across from them. You can't grab two of the same hand or someone next to you. Then you have to try and untangle your selves." She explains the game and everyone gets in there circles. "Ready go!"

* * *

Wendy looked across from her and grabbed the red headed boy's, whose name was Peter, hand. Then she took the girl next to him hand. Once every one had a hand they all started yelling orders. Wendy stayed quiet and did what the bossy girl told her to do. She climbed under a few sets of arms and then over some. Her back was facing the group but she could tell from the yelling that the knot had only gotten worse. Her arms were at weird angles and it didn't feel good at all. The yelling continued. If she could just see the knot she would be able to figure it out in a minute.

The bossy girl yells at Wendy again to move over two boy's arms. The boys had lowered themselves so Wendy could step over their arms. Just then Wendy regretted wearing a dress. She stepped over the boys, her shoe caught on one of their arms and she tripped and fell into Peter. Wendy held on to the other persons hand but Peter let go of hers to catch her. He steadied her before taking her hand again.

"Thank you." she said looking at her feet, as the girl got right back to yelling at others what to do.

"No Problem." Peter says looking at her. She was cute with light brown hair that was curled and put in a pony tail. She had on a light blue dress that went to her knees and a pair of black flats. "It's Wendy, right?" he asks her with a smile. She looks at him. He was only a few inches taller than her. He had a green v neck with jeans on and a pair of black converse. His red hair was wild and his eyes bright. And Wendy could tell he was a trouble maker.

"Yes it is... Ow!" she said as her other arm is jerked at another odd angle by the girl. "This is so stupid she's not getting us anywhere!" Wendy complains to Peter. He raises his eye brow at her.

"Oh and I'm sure you could get us out of this in an instants." He says rolling his eyes. She gives him a snarl.

"I could do it faster then she could. She is only making a bigger knot!"

"Hey everyone listen up!" Peter yells so loudly that even the other two groups go quiet. "Well here's your chance," he whispers in her ear. Everyone was looking at them. Wendy quickly looked around and found something that could be easily fixed. She lifts her hand and Peters pointing at a boy and girl.

"Okay you two go thru those two and over his arm." She tells them. They did it and already the knot got smaller. Wendy told people what to do and they got out of the knot in three minutes.

"We're done!" Peter yells. The group cheers and they all let go of each other. They were the first ones done. Phillip and Aurora cheer with them as the rest of the groups finish. Wendy smiles to herself. She knew she could do it if she tried. She looked up at Peter who wore a huge smile.

"Told you so!" she taunts him with a smile. He looks at her and rolls his eyes. He reaches around her back and pulls on one of her curls.

"Yeah whatever," he says with a gleam in his eye. She gently hits his arm.

"Alright kids pair up! And make it fast so we can go on time!" Philip yells over the noise. He looks over at Aurora and winks. She looks at her feet and blushes. "Aurora and I are going to show you how to play this game. This is the interview game. You have to ask two questions to your partner and they have to answer you without talking or writing anything down. Watch." He says turning to Aurora. She smiles at him while "zipping up" her lips.

"So Aurora what do you like to do for fun?" Philip asks her. She starts to move around; doing what looked like dance moves and then she started to put things in to something she was pushing. Then she held up her hand to her ear and mouth and moving her lips like she was talking and raised her other arm to make "muscles".

"Cheerleading, shopping and talking to Hercules on the phone!" Philip says and Aurora nods her head. "That was too easy let's try this. What's your favorite class?" he asks her. She starts moving around, she pretends to pick something up and hold it against her body, then she smiles and sits down and moves her hands around an object then she takes the thing she held up and moves her foot up and down while moving her hands. She stands up and holds it up to herself again. "Hm… is it fashion?" he asks her as she spins in a circle. She stops and nods her head.

"And that's how it's done. Now pair up and get to asking!" Aurora says.

Tiger Lilly looks around to find Peter, she really didn't care to know anyone else. She spots him; he was smiling at that Wendy girl. She smiles up at him and asks him a question. Peter starts to move around doing funny things and looking silly. Wendy giggles and starts guessing random things. Peter laughs and shakes his head. Tiger looked away trying someone else to be her partner; she really can't believe that Peter is making a fool of himself in front of another girl. He hates things like this; she and Tinker Bell had to make him come to this. He must like that girl if he's doing this stupid game.

She looked around once more, everyone had a partner. She looked to the back of the room where a girl was standing by herself. She was trying to go unseen by everyone; she had very dark blue eyes that were hidden behind a curtain of black hair. She had on a pair of black shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She didn't look up as Tiger Lilly approached her.

"Hey." She says looking at the girl. The girl looks up and pushes her hair out her face. It didn't help much, it just fell right back in her eyes.

"Hi." She says softly.

"I'm Tiger Lilly would you like to be my partner. We don't have to do the silly game but we can get to know each other a little." Tiger Lilly says sweetly. She could always use more friends. The girl nods her head.

"I'm Violet Parr." She says as she gently tucked her hair behind her ear. At least now she could see with one eye. Tiger Lilly smiles at her.

"Well Violet. What do you like to do for fun?" Tiger Lilly asks her as she sits on one of the desk.

"Well I like to listen to music and I love to read fashion magazines. My aunt is showing me how to design my own clothes." Violet says.

"What really? That's so cool! I love fashion. I always watch Project Runway and fashion week. I'm taking fashion this year so I can become a designer!" Tiger Lilly says excitedly. By the looks of the girl she didn't seem like the fashion type but Pocahontas did always say not to judge a book by its cover.

"I'm in fashion too! What period do you have it?" Violet asks eagerly, she was delighted to have someone she knew in her class. Tiger Lilly pulls her classes out of her pocket looking over the list.

"I've got it sixth period with Ms. Deviel. When do you have it?"

"I have it sixth too with Ms. Deviel!" Violet says excitedly.

Now she knew one person in her class. She really didn't know anyone at all. But it didn't matter to her, she didn't care if she was popular she just wanted to fit in. She knew that it was a long shot becoming best friends with Tiger Lily. While they may like the same thing they were different she could tell. Tiger Lilly was gorgeous and she was just kinda there. Tiger Lilly had dark hair that went a little below her shoulders with dark eyes that were almost black, she was wearing a tan top that reflected her culture a lot. It had cuts at the bottom and turquoise beads tied on it, with a black shadow outline of an eagle. She wore skinny jeans and a pair of sandals on her feet. She had on very little makeup but what she did have on only made her more beautiful. Whereas Violet was very plain, and she knew it. She had big dark blue eyes that could be called purple on occasions, and straight black hair that went to her waist. It fell in her face most of the time and she didn't really care. She normally wore baggy clothes and old band shirts. She never wore a dress in her life, despite all her aunt's greatest efforts. Her mom told her she'd feel happier if she dresses nicer, her dad supported her in what she wore, he said it'd keep the boys away. While she liked having nice clothes she knew they would make her stand out and she didn't want that.

"We should be partners in that class if we ever need to be." Tiger Lilly says right as Helen and Hercules walk into the room. Violet noticed that Hercules was much bigger up close. He had huge broad shoulders and he was really buff. He was almost a pure wall of muscle; his bright green shirt was tight on him. All the girls in the room turn to look at him. Aurora smiles and walks over to him. He plants a kiss on her forehead and smiles down at her.

"One day," Tiger Lilly starts, "I want a boyfriend like him. He's super sweet. He's friends with my sister." She smiles at Violet. Violet never thought of that, having a boyfriend that loved her. Heck, she didn't even think of having friends. It just wasn't her thing to fanaticize about things that wouldn't happen to her. "Do you have a boyfriend, Violet?" she asks.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend before. And truthfully I don't really like boys." She told her. Tiger Lilly raises her eye brows.

"Oh. It's okay to like girls too." She says kindly. Violets eyes grew. "I know girls that like girls and boys that like boys. It's totally normal." Violet waves a hand at her.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean I like boys but no one has caught my eye before, well no one attainable anyway," She stumbles over the words trying to get them out. She didn't want her to think that she liked girls, because she didn't. She most unquestionably liked boys. Tiger Lilly looked at her funny.

Great, just what she needed for her to think that she likes girls. And there's nothing wrong with that, but she didn't like them. Now Violet was definitely ready to go. It was almost noon and she was getting hungry. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Helen and Hercules stood at the front of the room. They all rush back to their seats.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Helen asks them with a huge smile. She must like working with kids a lot.

"Good," Philip answers for them. "They were just finishing the interview game. And then we were gonna do questions, so you to came at the perfect time!" he says. Helen smiles at him.

"Well do you kids have any questions about high school or your classes or the teachers?" she asks them with a smile. They all look around at each other, no one wanting to be the first one to talk. Then one boy raised his hand and Hercules pointed at him.

"How often does Mr. Troy make you run?" the boy with black hair asks. Hercules and Helen look at each other and laugh.

"Coach is tuff but he's really nice. You guys will like him." Hercules says. Aurora smiles at him.

"Don't worry daddy wouldn't hurt a fly and running's not that bad. Its only one mile a week. Unless you're in weights, how often do you run in weights Herc?" Helen asks looking at her brother. He taps his chin thinking about it.

"Oh I'd say we run about ten miles a week. It's pretty ruff, but it's mostly people that plan on playing sports in the weights class." He explains to them. "Any other questions? Clubs, sports, cafeteria food?" he makes a face. Everyone laughs.

"How many clubs do you have on campus?" Wendy asks in a grown up tone that makes Tiger Lilly rolls her eyes. And Peter looks over at Wendy with a small smile.

"Well we have, I want to say maybe 50 clubs here at school. We have the accafellas, grace notes, drama, every club sport, chess, robotics, sailing, surfing, the eats, dresser, the book club, save the animals, fast pace, peace & love, lbgs club and tons of others. My brother even has his own club. A fan club that is." Helen says with a laugh. Hercules blushes and Aurora rolls her eyes. The idea of her boyfriend's fan club didn't really appeal to her. The girls in the class giggled and some even fluttered their eyelashes.

Violet looks at the clock behind Hercules' head. The minutes were slowly ticking by and it felt like forever before noon would come. Violet let her eyes wander the room; she was sitting in the back so it was easy to see everyone in the class. As her eyes wondered so did anothers, a boy with black hair that he had geld up in the front, she didn't notice until they were looking at each other. The boy smiles at her and Violet quickly looked down as the blush spreads across her face. Boys never looked at her, well the one jerk from middle school but he was mean to her. It was all a bet. She looked back up again; he was still looking at her. Her face got redder. She kept looking at her desk for the next ten minutes before Aurora said that it was time to go.

She got up so fast she didn't see that he was right in front of her. He was as tall as she was; she looked straight into his brown eyes and blushed. He gave her a cocky smile.

"Hey," he says to her. She just stairs at her feet. Her shoes were so old and ugly… she should really get new ones, she thought. When she didn't say anything he kept talking.

"I'm Wilbur, what's your name?" she quickly glanced up at him, then back down. Her raven hair fell in her eyes again, hiding his gaze.

"Violet," she answers, pushing her hair back. He smiles at her, showing off perfectly straight white teeth.

"Like the color of your eyes?" he asks her, she nods her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. She turned around and walked thru the row of desks, round the back of the class and to the door: Her escape. Wilbur followed her out and into the hall way where she tried to make her get away. Instead she ran into a boy with crazy blond hair, he was about a head shorter then her and had glasses that got knocked off in their collision.

"Hey! My glasses! Dang, Wilber help me find them!" the boy says getting on his knees to feel for them. Wilbur scoops up the glasses off the ground bending them back in place making sure the glass didn't break before pulling the boy up and putting them in his hand. The boy puts them back on and squints at Violet. "Thanks Wilbur!

Are you ready to go? Moms waiting for us." He says to Wilbur while smiling at Violet.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He says looking at her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Violet." And with that the two boys walk away.

Violet dashes out the door and into the car wear her mom was waiting. Helen Parr looked at her daughter expectantly.

"How was it? Did you make any friends?" she asks her, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was okay. I got my classes and they made us play games and stuff. Oh and I'm in the fashion class and I met a girl that's in the class with me." she says leaving out the boy Wilbur. Violet didn't really know what to make of him.

"Did you have fun?" her mother asks with a smile.

Violet shrugs her shoulders looking out the window. They passed Daisy's diner on the way home. They didn't live far from the school; she could have walked if she wanted to. They pulled into the drive way, Violet jumped out of the car as fast as she could. Once in the house she hid herself in her room. Turning on her music as she starts to get the rest of her stuff together for school the next day. She pulled out her sketch book for fashion, putting it in her bag. She already had her binders and other things ready for tomorrow but she didn't know what to wear. She was thinking jeans and a t-shirt but after seeing what the girls in her class were wearing today she knew she needed to step it up. She pulls out some of her clothes; mostly jeans and t-shirts. Nothing at all like the way Tiger Lily was dressed. Violet didn't even own a dress!

She sighed knowing what she would have to do. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she called the one person she knew could help.

"Hello?" the voice said. Violet swallowed. Did she really want to do this? "Violet, darling?" to late to turn back now.

"Aunt Edna," Violet breathed, "I need some help."

* * *

Flower walked thru the beads leading to the dining room. The dining room looked ridiculous, the table was bright orange and the chairs were white and the walls were yellow and red circles on a dark orange back round. And this is why Flower never had friends over; not that he had many friends in the first place. His parents were crazy, stuck in the seventies. They were raised hippies and that's the way it stayed and now Flower was paying for it. He and his older siblings grew up in the hippie world and it was crappy. They didn't have a lot. They wore old clothes and didn't get new things ever. As soon as his siblings were old enough they moved out, his oldest sister offered to take him with her, but he knew he had to stay.

His mom came dancing in, carrying dinner, his dad came in after her holding seven plates. Flower raises his eyebrows at them. It was just him and his parents, and his siblings almost never came home for dinner. No one really enjoyed moms cooking. It was never normal food. It was always this weird organic stuff, sometimes mom and dad went thru vegetarian phases until one of the kids brought home In-n-out or made bacon, then dad would crumble and mom would give up. Once they all moved out they never came home to eat, why should they when they could eat regular food?

His mom set the big pot roast on the table. Flower was almost drooling. Normal food was sitting at his table right in front of him. He was about to dish himself up a plate and that's when the doorbell rang.

"Flower will you get that?" his mother says as she walks back in to the kitchen. Getting up he went to the door, opening it he realized why dinner was so normal tonight. The twins were at the door with another boy and girl.

"Hey bud! What's up?" Dusk asks walking in holding the girl's hand in one of his and a big shopping bag in the other. His sister Dawn pulls him into a hug before tugging in the boy, she was also holding a shopping bag but it was smaller. The walk thru the beads and into the dining room while flower closed the door, he went in after them, and he sat down and started to eat. He didn't question why the twins were here, he knew it was meet the parents' night. Otherwise they would have never brought the other two over. His mother came out holding a big bowl of fruit salad and his dad with a pitcher of juice and glasses.

"Dusk, Dawn! You're finally home!" their mother said kissing the tops of their heads. The three of them rolled their eyes at their silly mother. "And these must be the lucky two! You two have beautiful auroras pink and green blue. So tell about yourselves." Their mother said sitting down next to their dad.

"Mom Dad, this is Abby my roommate and Dusk's girlfriend. And this is Danny my boyfriend. Guys this is my mom, Rainbow, and my dad, Jay, and this is my youngest brother Flower." Dawn says making introductions. Flower nods his head at the two. He didn't really care about what the new comers thought. They would more than likely never meet again. He just kept eating his dinner, ignoring the talk at the table.

"Flower!" his mother said loudly. He looked at her raising and eyebrow. "Did you hear what the twins said?" she asked him. He shook his head. "They said they brought you something to celebrate you starting high school!"

Flower looked at the two of them tilting his head to the side in a questioning way. Dusk laughed. And Dawn smiled.

"Still a man of few words I see." Dusk says pulling out the bag he had been carrying earlier. Dawn pulled out hers as well. They handed them to him. Opening them up he saw a bunch of brand new clothes with the tags still on them on bottom was a new black and white backpack. In the other bag was all new binders and school supplies, He raised an eyebrow at them.

"We thought you might want new things to start the year off right. I mean with no one there to beat off the jerks for you how else are you going to make it." Dusk says to him giving him a smile. Flower smiled at them. They were the most understanding or all his siblings, being the sixth and seventh of the eight. They knew how it was going to school in old clothed and old shoes with crappy second hand binders. As the youngest Flower got the worst of everything even the teasing.

"Thanks guys." He tells them, before moving the two bags off the table and on to the ground. At least he wouldn't have to wear Dusk's old clothes. Thumper and Bambi would be surprised. It would be a fresh start. Maybe he could even get his teachers to call him by a different name. Anything but Flower.

A fresh start is all he needed and then he could be anything he wanted to be.


End file.
